Katt Monroe
Katt Monroe is a female feline from the Star Fox series. Like Falco Lombardi, she seems cocky, but in a feminine way, such as joking that she would never fly with him again. Katt has a past history as Falco's colleague, but it has never been revealed what they used to do, save that they were both in the Hot Rodders and they have never been romantically involved. Katt Monroe is not an official member of the Star Fox team, but she'll lend a blaster when it suits her, secretly wanting to join just so she can fly close to Falco. Lylat Wars Katt harbors a deep resentment and hostility towards Andross and his forces for having her original ship captured and demolished, so she steals one of the enemy ships to call her own, naming it the Catspaw. She appeared to help the Star Fox team deal with searchlights and several enemies in the severely polluted planet Zoness. Falco seems annoyed by her involvement, demanding to know what she's doing, with Katt replying to him if that's anyway to greet a girl. She tends to flirt with Fox, (who does not react to her sweet talking) in order to get Falco to acknowledge her. If the player had visited Zoness, Katt will reappear in either Macbeth or Sector Z depending on whether they destroyed all the searchlights or not. Even if they got all the searchlights, the player can choose to go to Macbeth anyway and see her again. She will also be seen in the end credits, flying alongside Falco. Titania Incident Anglar Blitz Several years after the Lylat Wars, Katt makes a reappearance to help the recently disbanded Star Fox Team stop the invading Anglars, and had customized her ship into the Catspaw ll. She now has a dark gray shade of fur instead of her usual pink. Depending on the paths the players take and the situation she's in; Katt will either persuade Falco to form his own team and joins with him and Dash Bowman, or she will fight alongside Lucy, Krystal, and Amanda and prepare a celebration feast to welcome the returning Star Fox Team home after the Anglar Emperor's defeat. However, it's highly likely that all of the endings and possibly the game itself is non canon. Trivia *Katt's fur is notably pink in Star Fox 64 and its remake, Star Fox Zero, and the comic adaptions. The only exception is Star Fox Command where her fur is a dark gray, likely to distinguish her from the other females like Lucy Hare and Amanda, who have pink fur and skin respectively, with only Krystal wearing a pink and purple suit. *She appears to be a replacement for Miyu, who was a character in the previously cancelled Star Fox 2. Miyu also displayed similarities to Katt, such as her flirting demeanor and her feline look. In Star Fox Zero, Katt is wearing a gold earring, similar to Miyu. Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Damsels Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Fighters Category:Heroic Mercenaries Category:In Love Category:Military Category:War Heroes Category:Amazons Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Rescuers Category:Shmup Heroes Category:Arrogant Category:Outright Category:Protectors Category:Provoker Category:Freedom Fighters